1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographed image projection device, a processing method of the photographed image projection device, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there are photographed image projection devices that photograph with a camera, a manuscript placed on a manuscript base by a user, carries out image processing, storing the image data of the manuscript photographed by the camera, and project the image of the manuscript on the screen using a projector, enlarging the image. (For example, refer to pages 2 to 3, and FIG. 1 of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-354331).
However, with this kind of conventional photographed image projection device, because time is required to carry out processing of projecting the image of the manuscript to the screen, the frame frequency of the image becomes low.